The Life and Love of Chloe Beale
by bechloephantrash
Summary: I'm like 400% in love with Chloe, so I thought I'd write the movie from her perspective. Beca x Chloe


Chloe was going to get brutally murdered.

She knocked over a garbage can while backing her car into a parking spot, but couldn't be bothered to do anything. Slamming her door shut, she sprinted across the parking lot – not an easy feat in high heels – before realizing she'd left her scarf behind. She ran back to grab it before sprinting inside.

This was her first performance at Lincoln center, and she should have been walking down the halls with amazement at every little thing, but instead her mind was filled with thoughts about what _she_ was going to do if Chloe missed the performance. Her heart sped up as she realized: they were making a cappella history, and Chloe could be about to miss it. "Shit!" she cried as she sped up and sprinted towards the backstage area. She was aware that she looked like a flight attendant, and that these outfits did not flatter anyone's arms, but at this moment she was too stressed to worry if she looked stupid.

Finally she found herself sprinting into the midst of eleven physically flawless, identically dressed girls. Ten of them rolled their eyes at the silly little junior who'd almost missed the performance, but she couldn't have cared less – she was sort of on time, and Alice wouldn't murder her.

Speak of the devil. The girls all parted as Alice stomped through them to reach Chloe. She swallowed nervously as Alice tore the scarf from her hand and proceeded to tie it around her neck harshly.

"Chloe, look at you, you're a mess," she lectured. "You're unfocused. You're unreliable. And your breath smells like egg. Like all the time."

It didn't really, did it? Chloe was torn away from her thoughts as Alice gave it an extra vicious tug and snapped her fingers to summon the only other junior in the group, as well as the only girl who didn't look down on Chloe. Thank god all the seniors would be graduating next year.

Aubrey appeared at Chloe's shoulder, surreptitiously placing a hand on her back only to take it off a second later. Maybe when they ran the Bellas together, things would be different between them. They'd connected over this group; more specifically, over being the only two outcasts in the group. Aubrey was the only one who knew Chloe's biggest secret, and although Aubrey hadn't said anything, little things she said and casual touches like this made Chloe think that she wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe the Bellas are being passed on to you two slutbags after we graduate," Alice said, mirroring Chloe's thoughts – well, sort of. "Just don't eff up your solo," she hissed to Aubrey.

"I won't disappoint you," Aubrey promised, then proudly added, "My dad always said, 'If you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait.'" She was such a dork, but she was always so proud of herself. She really shone in hard times like these, with Alice and her seniors treating them like dirt.

How could Chloe not be in love with her?

Alice, however, was unimpressed. "Has your dad ever told you to shut up?" she asked in her high, sweet voice, giving Aubrey a look that could melt a metal slab.

Aubrey's face fell. Chloe nudged her when Alice turned away, then gave her a smile to convey all the things she wanted to say: "It's okay, because they'll be gone next year and even though we're going through hell now, I'm with you."

Aubrey nodded, still looking a little wild-eyed.

Once the Treblemakers ran off the stage and had finished making fun of the girls, Alice turned back around and said, "All rights ladies – it's now or never! Hands in!"

They all sang on three, and for once Chloe felt all right. She felt like she was part of the group. The only time she felt like herself was when she was singing. Even if Alice always put her in the background, even if she made them all sing the same last-century songs, she was still singing, and these were the moments when she knew who she was.

They all filed onstage. For once, Alice had given Aubrey a solo – she'd have to be crazy not to. Aubrey had told Chloe excitedly, but hesitantly, worried that Chloe might be upset that Aubrey was breaking out of the background and Chloe wasn't. But she didn't have to worry – Chloe would rather have seen good things happen to Aubrey than have good things happen to herself. Aubrey would never understand that, unknowing as she was of Chloe's true feelings for her.

Aubrey caught her eye as Alice handed her the microphone. Chloe smiled, feeding off of her best friend's nervous excitement, and glad to have a break from Alice's sickeningly sweet voice. Chloe danced around the other girls, watching Aubrey as she skipped back and forth. For a moment she looked down at her own feet, steadying herself, and then she heard a loud retching sound.

Oh dear god. She looked up to see vomit spraying across the stage – and the audience – and Aubrey with her hand over her mouth. Alice looked livid. The audience was shouting everywhere. Aubrey turned her head, and Chloe could see the humiliation in her one visible eye.

They would never live this down.


End file.
